1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an I/O (Input/Output) connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional I/O connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing respectively, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulating housing therein. The insulating housing has a top wall, a rear wall, a bottom wall and two side walls stood together to define a receiving space thereamong. A front side of the rear wall extends forward to form a tongue portion with a plurality of terminal grooves thereon. Each of the terminal grooves further penetrates rearward through the rear wall. The terminals are assembled in the terminal grooves with rear ends thereof projecting out of the terminal grooves and behind the rear wall. However, the shielding shell includes a first shielding shell and a second shielding shell which are attached together by laser welding. As a result, it is complicated to assemble the I/O connector. Furthermore, the water accidentally flowing into the receiving space may enter into an electronic product connected with the I/O connector from intervals between rears of the terminals and the terminal grooves opened in the rear wall.